


Pineapple curse

by GatoRasmus



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Comic, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 07:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19145974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatoRasmus/pseuds/GatoRasmus
Summary: You should have waited for the preist...





	Pineapple curse

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Come and say hi! :D](https://www.pillowfort.io/GatoRasmus)
> 
> visit me on [Tumblr](http://gatorasmus.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
